


Пожалуйста, не надо..

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: - Никки!.. Пожалуйста, не надо.. — раздался тихий голос из-за двери.
Relationships: Jack/Nikki





	Пожалуйста, не надо..

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана в 2016 году.

— Ник, — окликнул её парень, когда девушка гневно пробежала по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Джек, оставь меня! — сквозь начинающуюся истерику приговорила та.

— Ник! — парень встал в начале ступеней.

— Отстань! — Ника оглянулась, и стали видны следы слёз на щеках.

Громкий грохот — и тонкая деревянная дверь с плакатом Харли Квинн захлопнулась, брызнув щепкой. Героиня фильма с некой иронией глядела на парня. Мол, неудачник. Не можешь успокоить свою девушку.

Стиснув зубы, Джек быстро преодолел оставшееся расстояние ступеней, встав перед дверью.

***

Быстро захлопнув дверь, Ника щелкнула механизмом замка, запираясь.

— Я просто хочу умереть... — тихо прошептала она, доставая из-под стола приклеенное скотчем лезвие канцелярского ножа. На нем ещё остались следы крови.

Сколько она себя уже не трогала? Два, три дня? Неделю? Месяц? Она не помнила. Ей просто хотелось почувствовать боль. Зарыться в ней. Окунуться в неё с головой. Снова перестать все чувствовать.

— Ника! Пожалуйста! — тихий голос из-за двери на мгновение вернул её в живой мир. Но она отмахнулась от него, примеряя тупой стороной ножа место пореза.

Подумав пару секунд, Ник отложила лезвие и достала тонкий чёрный маркер. Её любимый. Она впервые в жизни решила отметить им место пореза.

Щёлк! Крышка маркера на столе. И холодное прикосновение стержня позволяет ей успокоиться. Длинная чёрная горизонтальная метка. Девушка истерически улыбнулась.

— Лорд! — гневный крик из-за тонкого препятствия.

Она вновь взяла лезвие в руку. Край металла с колечком для крепежа в ноже удобно лег в её тонкую ладонь со следами старых шрамов.

— Ника. Пожалуйста, не надо.. — раздался тихий голос из-за двери.

Короткий взмах сталью — она уже была готова унести себя из этого мира. Но Джек, разозлившись, сильно ударил ногой в район замка. Дверь вылетела вместе с замком. Плакат, не удержавшись, слетел со скотча, опадая вниз.

Быстрое движение рукой уже должно было принести в тело Лорди приятную боль. Но нож не дошёл до конца. Парень выставил предплечье вперёд, и тонкое лезвие глубоко впилось в его кожу, уходя на несколько миллиметров в мягкие ткани.

Но ему было плевать на резко уколовшую боль. Плевать на кровь, текшую по руке и капающую на его джинсы. Потому что его детке было плохо. Тому, ради которой он мог убить всех тех, кто её обижает, было плохо. Тому, ради которого он мог ограбить все банки, было плохо. Тому, ради которой он мог убить себя, было плохо.

— Все будет хорошо, Котёнок, — тихо прошептал парень, обнимая её и целуя в волосы.

Лезвие тихо выпало из раны, и кровь медленно капала на столешницу, заливая учебную тетрадь.

— Все будет хорошо..


End file.
